Deku's Boy
by Zuzu de Oz
Summary: Midoriya Izuku ha sido su mejor amigo desde la preparatoria y no desea perder su amistad, sin embargo, ese rubio valía ganarse el odio de todo el universo si sólo podía sostenerlo un minuto entre sus brazos. Song-fic.
1. Where I can find a man like that?

**Todos los derechos reservados de BnHA a Kōhei Horikoshi y Jessie's girl a Rick Springfield.**

Cada centímetro de su cuerpo se sentía sucio, una sensación de culpa, frustración y rabia consigo mismo no dejaba de embargarle desde hace ya un tiempo, pero ¿qué podía hacer cuando tenía su más grande pesadilla haciéndose real justo frente a sus ojos una y otra vez?

_Jessie is a friend, yeah_

_I know he's been a good friend of mine_

_But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define_

_Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine_

Pasó una de sus manos por su rostro con impotencia, en esos momentos se encontraba en el gran salón de la residencia de Midoriya Izuku, su mejor amigo desde la preparatoria, que desde hace unos días había dejado el pequeño departamento de su madre gracias a la enorme fama que había obtenido al haber cumplido su sueño: ser declarado el héroe número uno. Por fin se había convertido en un digno sucesor de All Might como lo había deseado desde su infancia.

Él, Todoroki Shōto, estaba genuinamente feliz por el peliverde, si bien en un principio habían competido por aquel puesto eso había quedado en el pasado. No, el de doble singularidad no estaba molesto con Izuku por una razón tan superficial como el nivel de poder, aquel sentimiento incómodo iba más allá, era más bien por la persona con quien el sucesor del One for All ahora compartía su vida.

Cabello rubio, grandes y expresivos ojos color rubí, cuerpo perfectamente marcado, una singularidad excepcional y una personalidad explosiva, literal y figurativamente hablando. El conocido como el héroe número dos, Bakugō Katsuki.

_And she's watching him with those eyes_

_And she's loving him with that body, I just know it_

_Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

La pareja de héroes había decidido hacer una pequeña reunión para celebrar el nombramiento oficial como primer y segundo lugar, además de ''estrenar'' su nueva casa como había mencionado Mina y algunos otros integrantes del _Bakusquad_, que sinceramente Todoroki pensaba había sido más bien una idea de ellos que de la propia pareja, sobretodo si hablábamos de Bakugō.

Observó el reloj en un intento por distraerse en otro asunto, la reunión comenzaría a las cinco de la tarde y él había cometido el gran error de llegar media hora antes, razón por la cual el rubio aún se encontraba terminando los aperitivos en la cocina, mientras Midoriya insistía en ayudarle de forma infructuosa cabe aclarar, pues Katsuki sólo se negaba y de vez en cuando respondía dándole golpecitos al ahora más alto peliverde con una cuchara de madera.

Quizás la escena no era la más romántica del mundo, pero para Todoroki era como un golpe de lleno en el estómago, ver como su mejor amigo luego de recibir los golpes rodeaba con sus grandes brazos al chico de quien llevaba un tiempo secretamente enamorado, mientras este sólo le sonreía al idiota de su novio que, aunque no eran sonrisas grandes y sólo podías distinguirlas si eras lo suficientemente observador, sólo se las daba a él.

¿Qué cómo había terminado en esa horrible situación? Bueno, ni siquiera él sabía en qué momento sucedió.

_You know_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that?_

No fue algo que ocurrió de la noche a la mañana o en algún momento clave, todo había sido una serie de casualidades que terminaron por girar todo su mundo de cabeza. Cada expresión, cada palabra, cada sonrisa pequeña pero sincera que le había dirigido, jamás fueron como las que le dedicaba a su _Deku, _pero habían sido suficiente para embobarlo a él sin remedio.

Katsuki no había cambiado mucho desde la secundaria, pero con el tiempo se había vuelto un poco más accesible, muchos decían que salir con Midoriya le había hecho bien, pero Shōto sabía que eso no era gracias a su amigo, el rubio había mejorado por si mismo. Lo había visto cada vez que se encontraron, era algo difícil de apreciar, pero no para él, quien se había convertido en su más fiel admirador y lo observaba con mucha más atención que a cualquier otro. El de cabello bicolor podría hablar horas y horas acerca de Bakugō, sobre la forma en que miraba a alguien cuando le desagradaba o cuando le agradaba, como le apasionaba hablar de temas que le interesaban provocando que sus ojos de por si expresivos se iluminaran más; cuando se encontraba en calma como su ceño dejaba de fruncirse y mostraba una expresión calma que para él era tremendamente dulce y para rematar, aquella personalidad fuerte que lograba atemorizar a todo el mundo, pero que sólo aquellos que gozaban de cierto privilegio podían ver transformada en la más bella expresión de amor.

_I play along with the charade_

_There doesn't seem to be a reason to change_

_You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute_

_I wanna tell her that I love her_

_But the point is probably moot_

—Hey, mitad y mitad —ahí estaba, esa voz que le hacía tener las más locas fantasías donde sólo murmuraba su nombre una y otra vez—. ¿Acaso te quedaste sordo? Digo que la comida está lista.

Observó la mesa que Izuku terminaba de acomodar, todo se veía y olía delicioso, pero a Todoroki sólo le importaba aquella sonrisa burlona que el rubio le dirigía a él y sólo a él.

—Es verdad, pero deberíamos esperar al resto ¿no?

—Tsk, que se vayan al diablo, no tenemos la culpa de que sean impuntuales.

Aquella contestación le hizo algo de gracia, así que con una pequeña mueca se acercó para sentarse a la mesa, mientras Bakugō hacía lo mismo y el peliverde se iba por el pasillo.

—¡Comiencen! Iré a lavarme primero.

Ninguno de los dos contestó, pero quedaba implícito. Todoroki tomó los palillos chinos y probó primero el arroz que tenía enfrente, todo ante la atenta mirada del rubio que no dejaba de sonreírle, cosa que ponía más nervioso de por si al mitad albino.

_You know_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that?_

_Like Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman_

_Where can I find a woman like that?_

El ambiente era silencioso y un tanto incómodo, Shōto no era un hombre de muchas palabras y generalmente no sabía de qué podría hablar con Katsuki, así que lo primero que se le ocurrió fue lo más obvio: un halago.

—Está exquisito.

Escuchó una risita provenir del rubio, por lo que dirigió su mirada hacia él para observar esa sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa que sólo lograba que su corazón se acelerara a mil por hora, incluso sentía miedo de que el contrario pudiese escucharlo a través de su pecho.

—Lo sé, jamás he escuchado quejas respecto a mi cocina —respondió con orgullo, mientras jugueteaba con sus propios palillos moviendo el arroz sobre su plato—. Al principio tenía mis dudas sobre todo este asunto de una reunión de preparatoria, pero Deku parecía feliz con el asunto así que incluso terminé preparando todo, siento que hayas venido a perder el tiempo.

Perder el tiempo o no, para Todoroki ese momento valía cualquier tormento posible, sólo compartir un momento a solas con Bakugō era suficiente y más cuando el temperamental rubio parecía confiarle un poco de sus verdaderos pensamientos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Izuku también le había ganado en eso?

_And I'm looking in the mirror all the time_

_Wondering what she don't see in me_

_I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines_

_Ain't that the way love supposed to be_

Si las cosas hubiesen sido un poco más justas, Izuku debería haber obtenido el título como héroe número uno y él, él tendría al chico de sus sueños en sus brazos, viviendo a su lado, pero nuevamente el peliverde le había ganado aun cuando se había prometido no perder.

Apretó el puño sobre el palillo chino que estuvo a nada de romperse, ¿por qué Deku y no él? Es decir, sabía que su amigo no sólo era un héroe excepcional, también un gran ser humano con un enorme corazón, era inteligente, sensible, determinado y podía seguir enumerando cientos de buenos adjetivos más, sin mencionar que era alguien atractivo, no por nada se había ganado el corazón de la fuerte y hermosa heroína Uraraka Ochako y por supuesto, del explosivo rubio que tenía enfrente.

Pero él tampoco estaba mal, ¿cierto? Era fuerte, reconocido como el héroe número tres, hijo de Endeavor y heredero de todo lo que este poseía, más de una vez había escuchado decir a algunas chicas que su personalidad misteriosa era atrayente y su rostro asemejado al del príncipe de un cuento de hadas, pero aun así nada había sido suficiente para lograr obtener el corazón del ser que amaba.

Aquella escena se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, ese fatídico día en el cual pensaba declarársele al rubio y mientras caminaba por el pasillo intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas, unos metros frente a él un pequeño y tembloroso peliverde le gritaba a los cuatro vientos a su rival y amigo de la infancia que le gustaba; no suficiente con eso, Todoroki vio como sellaban esa declaración con un beso.

Sí, Todoroki había llegado tarde y se lamentaba por ello cada segundo de su vida.

_Tell me, where can I find a woman like that?_

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I want Jessie's girl_

_Where can I find a woman like that?_

Katsuki Bakugō era especial, no existía nadie más en el universo que él, no existía nadie más con esa capacidad para imponer su presencia y al mismo tiempo esbozar la más suave sonrisa en esos rosados labios. Nadie más podría hacer feliz a Shōto, nunca.

El bicolor dejó de golpe el palillo en la mesa para colocar su mano sobre la del rubio, que reposaba sobre la mesa. El chico se sobresaltó y miró a su amigo como si hubiese enloquecido.

—Bakugō, serás mío.

Todo pasó como en cámara lenta, por primera vez el poderoso héroe Ground Zero se había quedado sin palabras cuando los labios del heterocromático se posaron sobre los suyos en un fugaz roce, para después dirigirse sin mediar palabra hasta la puerta de la residencia.

Mina y Denki se quedaron con sus respectivas manos en el aire cuando, antes de siquiera tocar la puerta ésta se había abierto, dejando ver a un imponente Shōto mostrando una expresión de gran seriedad.

—¡Todoroki! ¿Cómo sabías que…? ¿Eh? ¡Oye, ¿a dónde vas?!

Exclamaba Mina, viendo como su compañero simplemente los pasaba de lado para mezclarse poco a poco en el paisaje ante la atenta mirada de toda la clase A, pero es que el héroe se encontraba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos como para escucharlos.

Ahora había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa y lucharía hasta el final para ganarse el corazón de la persona que amaba, aún si eso significaba terminar con su amistad con el sucesor de All Might.

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa, Izuku recibía a los invitados confundidos debido a la pronta huida del hijo de Enji Todoroki, mientras Bakugō también permanecía sumido en sus pensamientos ignorando al resto, rozando suavemente sus labios con sus dedos sin mostrar ninguna expresión clara en su rostro.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué Shōto había hecho eso?

¿Por qué hasta ahora?

_Like Jessie's girl_

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl_

_I want, I want Jessie's girl_

**Well, no me pregunten qué es esto exactamente, me encontraba escuchando la canción y no pude evitar que la inspiración aflorara, así que sólo espero que lo disfruten.**

**No está en mis planes hacer una continuación, prefiero dejar el final a la imaginación, aunque en otro momento podría replanteármelo si les parece.**

**Esta historia es Todobaku, sin embargo, también me agrada el Dekukatsu, por lo que si decidiera continuar la historia sería algo justo que haría sufrir a todos, so… Ustedes deciden.**

**En fin, ¡gracias a todos por leer! Nos leemos hasta la próxima.**


	2. Cruel Game

**Todos los derechos reservados de BnHA a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

Poco a poco todos los invitados comenzaron a instalarse en el comedor del Wonder Duo, que ya habían puesto la mesa para atenderlos. Deku se veía sonriente y radiante como anfitrión, todos estaban muy animados debido a la nostálgica reunión, todos menos un rubio ceniza que parecía ignorar todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Bakugō miraba hacia algún punto fijo en la pared como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, pero en realidad todas sus ideas parecían estar haciendo un torbellino dentro de su cabeza.

_Bakugō, serás mío. _

Esas palabras no salían de su mente y se repetían una y otra vez, además de aquel casto pero significativo beso que había venido después.

Todo aquello le hizo remontar a sus años de preparatoria, cuando estudiaba junto a Izuku, Shōto y el resto de la clase A. Los tres reconocidos casi desde el principio como los más aptos para alcanzar su sueño de ser el próximo héroe número uno. Al principio ambos no eran más que sus rivales, compañeros a los cuales debía superar para cumplir su sueño, sin embargo luego del pasar de los años sus sentimientos habían comenzado a cambiar.

Izuku siempre había mostrado interés en él, siempre lo había perseguido diciéndole lo magnífico que era y lo mucho que lo admiraba, no conforme con eso, con el tiempo Bakugō había comenzado a notar otro tipo de interés también, pero prefería no hacer mención al respecto para evitar una incómoda situación, además existía un problema más grande y es que Katsuki realmente no tenía interés en el peliverde, sino más bien en alguien más, alguien imposible.

Todo había comenzado poco después de su examen para obtener la licencia que había pasado con el objeto de sus deseos: Todoroki Shōto.

No sabía como había comenzado, desde cuándo había pasado del odio y rivalidad al amor. Al principio se había negado a aceptarlo, insultándolo incluso más que antes, pero poco a poco había decidido asimilarlo, incluso en más de una ocasión había pensado en declararse a sabiendas de que sería rechazado, sin embargo cada vez que intentaba hacer un avance el heterocromático siempre parecía distante, le miraba con aquellos ojos inexpresivos y el rubio prefería no provocar una escena estúpida entre ambos, hasta aquel día.

Era conocido como el día de los enamorados, quizás era un poco cliché, pero había decidido que ese día le diría sus sentimientos a Shōto sin importar cual fuese su respuesta. Se dirigió al salón un poco más temprano para encontrarse con el bicolor a solas, pues siempre era de los primeros en llegar junto con él, sin embargo, al llegar sólo encontró a su compañero con cientos de regalos, chocolates entre otras cosas sobre su mesa, sin mencionar que también se encontraba con él la hermosa aspirante a heroína Yaoyorozu Momo, hablando animadamente con él, por lo que en vez de hacer el peor ridículo de su vida, Bakugō dio media vuelta y salió como había entrado, en completo silencio y con su dignidad aún intacta.

Quizás había sido un error pensar en exponer sus sentimientos, después de todo Shōto y él no parecían ser muy compatibles, él tenía un carácter explosivo y Todoroki era la seriedad personificada, ¿qué clase de rara relación podría salir de ahí? Él no funcionaría con una persona así, quizás él quedaría mejor con alguien que soportara su personalidad con paciencia y una sonrisa, alguien como…

—¡Kacchan!

Aún recordaba esa escena como si hubiera sido ayer, al joven Izuku Midoriya corriendo hacia él con una pequeña caja de chocolates y una brillante sonrisa exclamando su nombre.

Luego de eso, Deku le confesó sus sentimientos por él.

Katsuki le correspondió y así comenzó su historia de amor hasta la actualidad.

Aunque quizás en ese momento lo había hecho más bien por despecho, no podía negar el gran cariño que sentía por Izuku, pues sin importar que sucediera o cuántas veces lo alejara, él siempre lo había amado y protegido, aún en contra de su voluntad. Deku era un gran novio, amoroso, amable, inteligente, él era todo lo bueno que podía haber en el mundo y se había venido a enamorar precisamente de él, de Bakugō Katsuki, el alumno con el temperamento más problemático de la UA. Debería estar agradecido y lo estaba, no estaba seguro de si podía llamar amor a lo que sentía, pero definitivamente sentía algo muy fuerte por el peliverde, jamás podría dejarlo así sin más sólo por un estúpido beso, definitivamente no.

Suspiró, si tan sólo Shōto le hubiese dicho esas palabras ese día en la academia, ¿cómo de distintas habrían sido las cosas?

—Kacchan…

¿Habrían logrado ser una pareja feliz?

—Hey, bro.

Y lo más importante de todo, ¿aún estaba enamorado de él?

—¡Bakugō!

—¿QUÉ MIERDA QUIEREN? —exclamó de vuelta ante el grito que habían lanzado todos, pues al parecer habían estado hablando con él sin que éste les pusiera mucha atención.

—Oh, vamos, bro. Hace tiempo que no nos reuníamos todos, ¡hay que disfrutarlo! —respondió Kirishima, como siempre restándole importancia a la grosera contestación de su mejor amigo.

—L-lo siento, pero te veías tan perdido, creí que quizás te sentías mal, ¿no prefieres un poco de té? —dijo esta vez Izuku. Otra vez, ahí estaba esa personalidad que tanto había odiado, tan característica de él, esa que alguien como Katsuki no merecía.

—Estoy bien, Deku. Sólo recordé que olvidé comprar unas cosas en el supermercado, iré antes de que cierren —respondió mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

—¿Eh? P-pero no tienes porque ir ahora, luego iré yo.

—Cuando esta reunión termine habrá mucho que limpiar, es mejor ir de una vez… No tardaré —murmuró antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él, ante la atónita mirada de sus compañeros y la preocupación de su pareja.

Katsuki caminaba sintiendo el viento contra su rostro, aquello le servía para pensar más claramente sobre la situación y sobre lo que debía hacer. Se odiaría, odiaría tener que ver la sonrisa de Izuku después, pero tenía que estar seguro.

Desvío su camino del supermercado hacia una residencia, una bastante sencilla si consideramos a quien pertenecía. Se paró frente a la puerta y tocó el timbre una vez, esperando que no se encontrara vacía en ese momento.

Esperó unos segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un joven con dos tonos en su cabello, quien al verle pasó de una expresión neutra a una de pura sorpresa.

—¿Bakugō?

—Sólo cállate, dos caras.

Dio unos pasos haciéndose camino dentro de la residencia, lo suficiente para no ser visto si alguien pasaba por ahí y tomando al bicolor del rostro lo forzó a unir sus labios nuevamente en un demandante beso.

Todoroki no daba crédito a lo que sucedía, era como un sueño, el maldito sueño más perfecto que había tenido en mucho tiempo y era real. No tardó en corresponderle, tomando al rubio de su estrecha cintura para profundizar el contacto.

El medio pelirrojo estaba en una ensoñación, pero tan rápido como había llegado, terminó de sorpresa dejándole con ganas de más.

—Bakugō, ¿qué fue es-

—Escucha, soy feliz con Izuku, no pienso dejarlo por un idiota que nunca supo lo que quería, ¿entendiste? Deja de hacer esto y olvidemos que algo sucedió —sentenció, directo y molesto, como sólo él era.

Shōto sólo le escuchó, sabía que estaba siendo egoísta al hacerle ese daño a su mejor amigo, sin embargo, aún así no se daría por vencido sin antes pelear, por lo que cuando el rubio esperó su respuesta en silencio, habló:

—Yo siempre supe lo que quería, siempre te quise a ti, pero fui un cobarde y no pienso volver a cometer ese mismo error dos veces.

Observó la mueca desencajada del rubio y no pudo evitar volver a besar sus labios con amor.

—Pienso enamorarte, Bakugō, es lo que quiero.

Katsuki estaba en una lucha interna consigo mismo, no quería hacerle daño a Izuku, lo quería, no merecía esa traición, pero luego de ese beso se había dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado, aún quería a Todoroki y aunque sabía que con ello firmaría su propia sentencia, le miró con determinación.

—Bien, pero vas a hacerlo, más vale que lo hagas bien.

Dicho esto, se separó bruscamente del más alto y se dio media vuelta para salir de ahí, cerrando de un portazo detrás de si.

Ahora sabía que las cosas iban a cambiar, por una parte el corazón de Shōto se sentía revitalizado sabiendo que tenía otra oportunidad de enmendar su gran error de antes y por otro lado, Bakugō sabía que aquello no podía terminar bien y esperaría a ver quien sería el primero con el corazón destrozado en aquel cruel juego del destino.


End file.
